Cat Demon of Kagome
by Frozen Lightning
Summary: Naraku and Sesshomaru team up, and there after Kagome, but not for the Shrikron jewel, and ontop of that she has a dance date with Hojo, will she make it back alright?


Inu Yasha's first.. Dance It was October near Halloween, and Kagome was still in school, it was Friday Kagome was thinking about the Weekend, she was going to the feudal time. Halloween was on Monday, and so was Kagome's school dance. If you went to the dance you could wear any costume you wanted, because of the name, duh! Kagome thought since she really didn't have an idea for a costume, she just thought that she would ask Kaede if she could borrow some of Kikyo's clothes or something.  
  
Kagome was so caught up in her thought's that she didn't notice that the bell had already rung or that Hojo was standing in front of her desk. "Uh. hi," said Hojo, waking up Kagome from her day dream. "Oh. hi," said Kagome, blushing. "So, the dance is on Monday," said Hojo. "Yes, it sure is," said Kagome. "Well, are you going?" Asked Hojo. "Ya, I was thinking about it," said Kagome. "Has anyone asked you yet," asked Hojo. "No, not yet," said Kagome blushing again, she knew where this was going. "Well, maybe would you like to dance with me, if your there?" Asked Hojo. Omg, Hojo is asking me on a date, in public, he is so fine! But what will Inu Yasha think? Oh, ya I almost forgot I'm just a way to find shards to him, so go for it! "Are you asking me out?" Kagome asked. "Uh. well, if you don't want to its okay and" "Oh, no I didn't mean it like that, I was just asking, what I mean is I would love to go with you," Interrupted Kagome. "Okay, I'll see you out on the dance floor," said Hojo smiling, as he walked up to his friends, and waved good bye. Kagome gathered her books and was just walking out of class wearing a big smirk, when she ran into her friend Erin. "So, what was that all about?" She asked curiously. "What?" asked Kagome trying to keep a straight face. "You know, the whole Hojo asking you out thing?" asked Erin. "So?" asked Kagome, trying to act innocent. "So? He is the hottest guy in school!" said Erin. "Stop being excited, its not like it's a big deal or anything?" Kagome said keeping up the act. 'Not a big deal?! Not a big deal?! First of all he is so fine! Second what if you get sick before the dance? Ever think about that?" asked Erin. "Ya, I did and I will lay low this week that's my plan," said Kagome. "Okay," said Erin buying it, "But what are you going to wear?" "I don't know yet," said Kagome, lying. "You don't know yet, well you better think of something," said Erin. "I know, I know," said Kagome, then it hit her, what was the time! "Erin do you know what time it is?" asked Kagome. "I dunno, 3 ish?" said Erin. "Omg! I gotta go, see ya!" said Kagome starting off into a run for home. "Kagome!" yelled Erin after her, but she was long gone.  
  
When Kagome got home, she ran up to her room packed and grabbed her bag, then headed for the well. Kagome had no school on Monday, because it was a time bank day, so her Grandpa wouldn't have to make up a lame story for her. But hopefully she would make it back in Time for the dance. But she was prepared to go from the feudal time to the dance, she had make up and a brush, you know that basic's, so she was all ready for the dance. Kagome jumped into the well, and was bathed in a blue vortex. When she pulled herself out from the well Inu Yasha was waiting for her in a near tree. "Hey," said Inu Yasha. "Hi, lets go," said Kagome. "Where?" asked Inu Yasha jumping from the branch which he was sitting/laying. "To Kaede's hut, where else?" said Kagome heading to the village. "How come were going there when we don't know where we're going?" asked Inu Yasha as he jumped over Kagome and landed in front of her. "So we can get Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo. Plus I think it's not when we find trouble it's normally when trouble find's us," said Kagome continuing to walk to the village. Inu Yasha followed behind closely. When they had reached Kaede's hut they were greeted with smile's, well, Kagome. "Kagome, do you want me to show you where your bike is?" asked Kaede. "Oh, that would be great," said Kagome. "It's okay Kaede I'll show Kagome where it is," said Sango. "Thank you Sango," said Kaede. "It's outside," said Sango as she opened the door. When Kagome and Sango were outside Sango asked, "So, is anything happening in the real world on Halloween?" "Well, my school is having a dance, and I got asked out by a guy," said Kagome. "Are you gonna go?" asked Sango looking in a bush. "Ya, I think so," said Kagome, she had never really thought about it. "Inu Yasha would freak," said Sango pulling out Kagome's bike from the bush. "Ya, he would, don't tell hi okay?' said Kagome. "Promise," said Sango. Kagome thought about it, she knew that Inu Yasha had loved Kikyo, but her? She quickly brushed away the thought and decided that he didn't love her, or was really good at not showing it. Kagome was just rolling her bike over to Kaede's hut when she stopped dead in her track's, she felt something coming . big, she guessed, that or something else. But what could? What else could send a shiver up her spine? She waved off the thought and started walking again, Sango was still talking and Kagome just kept nodding, her mind kept drifting off and thinking about that weird out of no where feeling. After some dinner, they had all decided to stay and leave in the morning, Kagome lay in her sleeping bag twisting and turning in the cover. She glanced over at Inu Yasha sleeping cross legged, he was kinda cute, when he wasn't talking.  
  
Wait what was she saying! This was Inu Yasha! But she smiled at the silent hanyou, his hair moved slightly to the breeze coming from the open window, he looked so peaceful, like the first time she saw him. Asleep, adrift in time; swaying to the wind, Kagome stopped smiling. She wondered why there was a breeze in side. All the window's were closed, she closed them herself and the door. But then why? A cold ice chill ran across her back as if a whisper. Kagome opened her mouth to scream Inu Yasha and the other's awake, but nothing came out, the only thing that filled her mouth was filled with cold air and no sound came out. Then her whole body felt cold, but not a numb cold. More like a binding cold, her whole body was tightening, but not on her own it was. something else. Then she saw something, something around Inu Yasha, covering his mouth and arms and leg's, holding them together so as not to let him get away. From what? The thing that was binding Inu Yasha, started to get clearer. It had black hands, and black pointy ears, with long black hair, wearing a small dark purple tattered dress. With red piercing eyes, and her ears were not as lay back as Inu Yasha's they were sharp and basically a triangle. The thing looked at Kagome, its eyes seemed to find it's way into her soul. Kagome shut her eyes to conceal a tear, how much she wanted to scream! Then she noticed the thing that was holding her arm, it was black and furry, like the other creature that was holding Inu Yasha. Wake up Inu Yasha! Wake up! Kagome had tears running down her cheeks, she saw that she was also bond by one of those. things, but this one had a green type dress thing on. Kagome saw that Miroku, Sango and the others were also bond, and still sleeping, how could they be? Kagome looked at the others, there hair was still moving in the slight breeze. Shouldn't the air be slightly cut off and jagged? I mean, they are being held in all places? Wait, where that thing is holding Inu Yasha, on the mouth, his hair is going through its hand. It's a ghost, but then how can it hold us. Kagome, having a brain wave bite down on the hand that was holding her mouth muffled, but there was nothing there but cold air. But then why couldn't she talk? Kagome started to cry again, she seemed so helpless. unless. she was able to manage one word, sit. But how? How could she be able to push away its hand long enough to wake up Inu Yasha and free him from its grip? But then why in the first place could she see them now and couldn't see them when she noticed the breeze, they were there before and she couldn't see them but why now? Why when she was completely helpless? What if, what if she could only see them because they wanted her to, and it didn't matter now? Maybe, since they want us to see them we can and since the plants and wind can't see they don't know of its existence making the plants go straight through them. It was a hunch, but Kagome went with it, she gathered up all her strength and examined what the "it" had against her. Kagome saw that maybe if she elbowed it in the stomach hard enough it would topple over and release the grip from her arms or mouth or if not then she could knock the hand out of her mouth. It was a guess, but she went for it after awhile, and I mean awhile. She was scared that if she didn't do it right she wouldn't have another chance to make it right. Then she noticed that Inu Yasha's so and steady breathing pattern had stopped. The thing had completely blocked off Inu Yasha's air way! And yet he didn't wake up not even a stir! Kagome now filled with sorrow and rage took action. She jabbed her elbow as hard as she could into the things stomach, her vision now blurred with tears, Kagome was hoping as hard as she could that it would make impact. it did, but the hand holding her mouth did not losen it's grip, so in her spur of emotions took the hand over her mouth throw it down and screamed at the top of her lungs, "SIT!!!" How much had she wanted to scream Inu Yasha, but if that didn't wake him up at least this would. As soon as those words slipped out of her mouth the thing and two others appeared, and grabbed Kagome, two were holding each off her arms and the other her mouth. Kagome still had tears running down her face. When Inu Yasha slammed to the ground, undoing the grip by the creature. Inu Yasha stood, up and smelt trouble, he looked around and saw Kagome and the others in trouble, he snapped into his hero mode. He took out his Tetsagia and slashed the things, well tired. Before the sword could make contact more came out of no where and held back Inu Yasha, just then a boomerang came and cut some of the creatures that were holding Inu Yasha, it was Sango. They were awake, they were all awake! Kagome felt her tears dry on her face, she was so full of joy she almost started crying again. Inu Yasha, slashed the rest of the things that were holding his arm back, with Tetsagia and claws of blood. When there bodis where split they didn't have blood or fall they just vanished in dust. Sango and miroku took care of the rest. When they had thought it was all over Kagome saw that another creature was holding the shards. She must have gone through my bag, thought Kagome. But his one was different it was wearing a short red dress that was not torn and a gold tiara with a ruby in the middle. Kagome didn't know what to do, but she was so close that it took not even a moment for the creature to get behind Kagome, take out a dagger and put it up to Kagome's neck. Inu Yasha stopped dead in his tracks, Kagome was pissed off, and she didn't know why, so she let out all her rage, grabbed the dagger by the blade, not thinking and stabbed the thing in the stomach, but this one was different she exploded and Kagome was covered in blood. She dropped to her knees and dropped the dagger, and wiped a few lose tears from her eyes. Inu Yasha, went and knelt down beside her, his eyes were searching if anything was hurt or broken, his eyes stoped at Kagome's left hand, it had blood on it, but he didn't know if it was from the creature or her own. So he lifted it up by the wrist, Kagome looked up at him with a start, he turned it over and saw that her palm was badly cut, from grabbing the dagger by the blade. "You but your palm," said Inu Yasha. "Yeah, but don't worry its just a cut," said Kagome, who didn't really have time to think about how much pain it was causing her till now. Inu Yasha looked at her with uncertain eyes, "sure it is," said Inu Yasha. He ripped off a piece of fabric from his shirt, and tied it on the wound. Kagome blushed, Inu Yasha left to go see if there were anymore, there wasn't. But Kagome was left alone in the silence, going back on that moment. She wasn't thinking obviously, or she wouldn't have this cut on her hand, but what was that? She had never done anything like that before, she knew she should have felt strong and brave for doing something like that. But she didn't. she was scared, scared that that wasn't her, because that was, well it wasn't her normal behavior for one thing. When she didn't she didn't know that she wsa even doing it, it felt like her whole mind was consumed with sorrow and rage. The thought made her shiver, "Uh. Kagome, why don't you take a bath, you know, to wash off the blood?" asked Sango helping Kagome to her feet. "Sure, that sounds like a good idea," said Kagome. She wanted Sango to come to, so she could ask her what those things were, and maybe she had some idea of what had happened to her. Sango walked her outside, incase she might topple over or faint, when they were almost at the stream Sango noticed the distressed look on Kagome's face. Kagome was thinking about Inu Yasha and how when he had put that piece of fabric on her hand, he didn't seem so rude, arrogant, but at that moment that seemed to go away, mind you it was just a moment. Kagome brought her left hand up and touched the red fabric when Sango spoke, "do you want to talk about it?" "Well. yeah," said Kagome. They sat down on a bench, "so. what's wrong?" asked Sango. "Well, you know when I stabbed the. whatever it was?' asked Kagome. "Yeah." said Sango slowly. "Well, when I did it I wasn't thinking," said Kagome. "I can see that," said Sango looking at Kagome's left hand. "No, I mean I wasn't thinking like me,' said Kagome. "What do you mean?" asked Sango. "Like you know I would never have done that?" asked Kagome. "Yeah, well. until tonight."said Sango. "But that wasn't me! It was like something else was inside me," said Kagome. "well, to tell ya the truth I don't know what your talking about," said Sango, at this Kagome's shoulder's slouched, "I don't know, maybe you have another spirit inside you?" suggested Sango. "Wha?" asked Kagome, confused. "You know, maybe that you are a reincarnation with two spirits," said Sango. Kagome considered this for awhile, maybe, then that would explain the uncontrollable rage and sorrow, or does it? Kagome took a deep breath, as if dismissing the thought, but when she breathed in her nose curled she smelt terrible, does blood smell that bad? Wait what was she talking about? It was blood, duh? Sango noticed that Kagome had realized how bad she smelt, so she suggested that she go to the stream now.  
  
When Kagome was in the cool water, she felt better after talking to Sango. But when Kagome dived under the water she shoot back up again, the water made her hand sting even more. She looked at her left hand again, then she had a memory flash of Inu Yasha, sometimes he was an arrogant pompous but other times, he was. he was. okay, maybe even nice, Kagome smiled at the thought of Inu Yasha, when Sango came back, with a bundle of fresh clothes, Kikyo's. When Kagome was dressed and now clean, she went back to Kaede's hut, when something stopped her from moving another inch, it was another feeling, of great power coming towards the village but this one made rage flow through her veins, Kagome clenched a fist, when she was pushed into the bushes form behind by an invisible force. When Kagome opened her eyes she heard Inu Yasha scream a few curses and Sango and Miroku did to. Kagome pulled herself from the thorns and looked out from the forest, crouched low, so no one could see her. Kagome gasped it was Sesshomaru and Naruku. together. But the worst of all thing was that they had busted there power level with shards of the Shrikron jewel. Kagome turned her back to the fight and started to silently cry into her knees. After a few minutes, she was consumed with rage and sorrow again; Kagome decided to sneak around back through the forest and try to find a bow or some kind of weapon. So she did, Kagome found her bow and arrows in her bag in Kaedes hut, she quickly tip toed outside, she was more calm now. But as she readied for her shoot her body tensed and once more was full of hate and rage. Then she released the arrow, it was aimed at Sesshomaru and was released with such force that Kagome stumbled and took one step back. The arrow actually made impact, and broke apart his armor, "Well, well, looks like our guest of honor has arrived,' said Sesshomaru to Naruku, they both turned there attention to Kagome. Kagome not knowing what else to do, pulled out another arrow and strung it on her bow, then let it fly. They were getting closer and Kagome's arrows didn't make any impact they just bounced off, Where was the power? Why can't I have it now when I need it? When the demons were almost at Kagome, tears started to run down her cheeks, she looked at Inu Yasha, trying to get up but to wounded to, well, help. The others where in the same situation, Kagome picked up one more arrow, this was her last try before they were at her, then out of no where she said, "this is for Sango!" more loud than she had expected, the arrow made impact and took Naruku aback. Kagome tired to hide her surprise, and kept up her rage, her voice was getting stronger as she took a step forward, "and this is for Miroku!" she said as she let another arrow fly, it took Sesshomaru back this time. Then Kagome took out another arrow, "this is for Inu Yasha!" she let her last arrow fly, it took Naruku by surprise and made him hit a tree with his back. Kagome was all out of energy and was blushing a little, because she had said Inu Yasha louder than the others. Kagome fell onto her knees, she hoped it was all over but of course. it wasn't. Kagome felt she was being watched, and of course she was, Kagome lifted her head to she Sesshomaru's eyes starring right back at her. Suddenly she was being raised to her feet by some force, up into the sky, Sesshomaru rising with her. When they had stopped, silence had came as siftly as a dove, only to be shattered by Inu Yasha screaming out for Kagome, but then the silence came up again as Inu Yasha was hit by Naruku and went flying back hitting a tree, he did not say another word. Kagome was being pulled closer towards Sesshomaru, tears were rolling down her cheeks. When Kagome was looking straight into Sesshomaru's deep gaze, Sesshomaru touched her left cheek gently, and whispered into her ear, "time to arise, my dark angel." At this Kagome's dazed eye's snapped and were alert, when Sesshomaru suddenly put both hands on each of Kagome's cheeks, pulled her in close to his face, and kissed her on the lips passionately, Kagome unable to push him away. She did, of course want to, but at the touch of Sesshomaru's ice cold lips, Kagome's body and mind went limp. She was dangling in the air; Sesshomaru was holding her up, barely. He Brought Kagome back down to the ground, carrying her, Kagome's eyes were wide, and lifeless, she was battling with her on mind. "Kagome!" screamed Inu Yasha standing up and looking at Kagome's motionless body, "What have you done to her?!" "Let's just say, we have freed her inner self," said Sesshomaru coolly. "You bastard," said Inu Yasha completely full of rage, " CLAWS OF BLOOD!" screamed Inu Yasha aiming at Sesshomaru, but before Inu Yasha had struck him, Naruku had hit Inu Yasha in the back. Inu Yasha fell to the ground, Narku was going to finish him off, but Sesshomaru stopped him by saying, " The time will come were we can give them all a more gratifying death," Sesshomaru and Narku both looked at Kagome and chuckled at there own sinister thought.  
  
Meanwhile in Kagome's own mind. Kagome looked at the fog and the black area of which she stood. "Where am I?" asked Kagome into the nothingness. Kagome was surprised to hear an answer, "In your own self," said I voice no more than a little deeper thatn her own. "You mean I'm in my mind?" asked Kagome, an unbelievingly tone in her voice. "Precisely,' said the voice. "So then, who are you?" asked Kagome. "Another spirit, a darker more powerful spirit," said the voice. 'You mean to say I'm a reincarnation times two?" said Kagome sarcastically. "No, more like a reincarnation, with a hidden spirit that can only be unlocked with a certain, kiss?" said the voice, as its body, revealed itself from the darkness, to reveal a girl Inu Yasha with black hair, and dark angel wings. "And you are?" asked Kagome. "The dark angel, or fallen angel, I never really cared which," said the angel. 'So, you're the spirit? The hidden one?" asked Kagome. "Yes, that is correct," said the spirit. "And what are we doing here?" asked Kagome. "We are supposed to duel and or decide, who shall, can we say. take over," said the spirit. "Wha?! Hold on you want me to hand over my body to you just like that? No way! Ain't nuttin' doing," said Kagome crossing her arms. "So, then you leave me no choice," the angel said as she moved closer to Kagome and touched own her forehead, now as soon as Kagome was touched she fell backwards, not her body but her spirit, Kagome could feel the evil spirit take over, and soon she had no memory of Inu Yasha, her mother everything and everyone she had come in contact with was now a stranger, she had become the dark angel and it had not even taken the spirit a few minutes to change her. But of course Kagome didn't remember or know that, she wasn't even Kagome anymore she was the fallen angel and could not do anything about it. Her body was full of rage, as the fallen angel opened her eyes, or shall we say Kagome's eye, as she had risen. But no longer did Kagomes body look like Kagome, it now had black dog ears, claws, and Sharp piercing green eyes. Also two red claw marks on each of her cheeks from Sesshomaru's hands. The Dark Angel, walked gracefully over to Sesshomaru, "My savoir, I'm guessing?" said the spirit. 'That is correct," said Sesshomaru. "Prefect," said the Angel looking up and down the demon, (checking him out!) "But, before we get to that," said Sesshomaru, pushing away the flirting spirit, "we need you to depose of some unwanted garbage." He looked over at Inu Yasha and the others. "All work and no play, makes me a stray," said the spirit pouting. "Yes but, all play and no work makes play. normal," said Sesshomaru, almost whispering it to her face. "Well. if you put it that way. lets take out the trash," said the dark Angel turning toward Inu Yasha and the others. The Angel slashed out her claws took a few sweeps in the air, as if to make sure that they were still working, " Bye, bye puppy," said the spirit. "Wait, don't you remember who I am?" asked Inu Yasha as he held her wrist, which he had grabbed, before her third sweep had made contact with his flesh. "Now why would I remember a Hanyou?" asked the Angel. "Maybe not now, but if I could bring you back," "Who ever said I wanted to be brought back, and certainly do not remember such a being,' said the spirit. 'maybe this will help," said Inu Yasha as he took the spirit in his arms and hugged her. "I Do Not Remember! And I don't wish to!" yelled the spirit, confused, she pushed back Inu Yasha with her left hand, Inu Yasha went flying and hit himself on a tree and did not move after that. But she suddenly stopped moving to stare at her hand, there was a red cloth tied over what felt like a wound of some sort. She touched the red material, with care, as a word slipped from her mouth, " Inu Yasha" it was in a whisper, and not in the same deep voice but Kagome's, soon memories of Inu yasha flooded her head, and tears swelled up in her eyes. She drooped to her knees, and started to cry, remembering all the things she had forgotten, and becoming herself, becoming Kagome. She became her normal self, and when she had relized that she was Kagome again she ran to Inu Yasha. "Omg, what have I done?" Kagome asked herself between tears. Then Kagome after a few minutes had relized that she was being watched, she turned her head slowly, tears running steadily down cheeks. "You, what have you done to me?" asked kagome very shaky. "Freed the inner demon in you," said Naruku moving closer. "That wasn't me," Kagome whispered more to herself than anyone. "Of course it was, it was all the rage you've ever had," said Sesshomaru. "All the sorrow you have ever faced," continued Naruku. "Ever single emotion you have ever hidden," said Sesshomaru. "So it is, you. You made it so thus you are it," said them both getting so close that Kagome was feeling backed up into the tree. Kagome was frozen as she thought to herself. It isn't me! It just isn't! But what if it was? What if I'm to blame? Hold up, That was a different spirit, Not me. Rage filled Kagome, but not the spirits rage her own, her own anger. She looked at the demons, she was so filled with hatred, and she didn't care the consequences. They will pay for this. All the hate they have made. All the sorrow they have forced on people. They will pay. Time to free the demon. My own demon. It was on. Kagome stood up trembling; her hands were curled into fists. "You want a demon? You got one," said Kagome looking up at them eye to eye. But instead of her brown caring eyes, there where shinning yellow and green, and her teeth were now fangs. Kagome now completely flooded with emotions called in an unknown tong and her bow swiftly glided into her hands. She drew an arrow and aimed it at Sesshomaru, it hit and took him back, slamming him into a tree. "How?" Sesshomaru asked, all the breath knocked out of him. Kagome turned to Naruku, "wouldn't want any two on one thing happening," said Kagome, walking to Naruku. She took her claws and dug them into Naruku's stomach, But Naruku also had struck Kagome blood was pouring from her stomach, but she didn't even flinch. Kagome could not feel pain anymore, she was too consumed with rage and hate to care. She pulled out an ancient sword form the air it was called the demon blade, it could slice throw anything, and could only be held by a true warrior. Kagome thrust into the demon, it had made impact but a black tornado had come and swept Naruku off, he knew he would die if he stayed. Kagome after that dropped to her knees, and looked at her stomach bleeding she almost fainted, but when all the rage had gone so had the magic and strength, she could feel now feel pain, and all her claws had gone back away. Tears were running down her face again, but her tears where red, they were blood. Sesshomaru was standing behind her, and he used shis magic to rise her to her feet, he held her in his arms and whispered in her ear, "if I cant have you no one can," and he slashed her back with his claws. But before he had down it, Inu Yasha was standing and as he screamed Kagome he slashed Sesshomaru in the back as he went around in a circle and was now standing behind Kagome, as she fell backwards from the hit, and Sesshomaru fled to where ever he knew he was safe. Inu Yasha didn't chase after him, he stayed and helped the others.  
  
When the others had awoken and they were bandaged and in kaedes hut again, Kagome was still unconscious when the sun hit her eyes. She still had the red claw marks on her face. And she was still crying blood tears, with her eyes her close closed. Inu Yasha sat at her side, and kaede was standing near. "Why is she crying blood?" asked Inu Yasha. "There ancient blood tears, there a sign of a girl ancient demon spirit, being freed and in that time causing that person pain, sorrow and hatred for herself and what she had done when taken over," said Kaede. After Kaede had left, Inu Yasha felt sad, she had injured herself trying to get revenge for him. Just then Kagome started to stir, and her eyes lifted open, "hi," said Kagome. "Hi?" said Inu Yasha as relief swept over him. Kagome stood up, brushing herself off, she looked out the cracks in the hut and saw the sunshine, "omg, I have to get going! I have I dance to go to!" said Kagome. "Wha?! You almost got killed and your worried about I stupid dance!" yelled Inu Yasha. "oh, sorry," said Kagome sitting on the floor again looking straight into inu Yasha's dark amber eyes. "well, just don't do it again," said Inu Yasha turning his head away, and blushing.  
  
Kagome, Inu Yasha and the others stayed almost all day to help rebuild and control all the damage the night had caused but when Kagome had relized the time she had to leave very quickly, because the dance was about to start. Kagome sprinted to the well and only had enough time to just rush to the dance, since she was already in her costume, she ran to her school and into the gym where they were holding the dance. "Hi, is Hojo here yet?" Kagome had asked when she had found her friends. "No, not yet,"  
  
Meanwhile it was getting late in both worlds, and Inu Yasha had found that Kagome had forgot her bag. Inu Yasha decided to return it, to tell you the truth he had wanted to see if Kagome was all right. When Inu Yasha told Kagomes mother that she had forgotten her bag, she thanked him and told him that Kagome had gone to her dance. Inu Yasha had completely forgotten about that. He was disappointed that he didn't see kagome, but he decided that he had some time to kill, so he went for a walk, he knew he shouldn't have, but seeing all thouse little kids dressed up in other costumes he would be fine. As he walked along the street he got a few complements on his "costume" and some questions like 'arent you alittle old to be trick or treating?" but he just ignored them. Inu Yasha was about to give up, when he caught Kagomes scent, but something was wrong, very wrong. He ran where the scent followed, when he found kagome crying normal tears. Inu Yasha walked up slowly, "Uh. are you okay?" "oh, its you," said kagome almost smiling at the sight of him. "What's wrong?" asked inu Yasha as he sat down beside kagome. "Hojo stood me up," said kagome. "he wha?" asked inu Yasha confused. "He didn't show when he was supposed to," said Kagome moving slightly closer to Inu Yasha, her face was lighted up with joy as she wiped away her tears. Inu Yasha gathered up all his courage and said after awhile, "Maybe I can fill in for him," said inu Yasha. "That would be great," said kagome smiling as she stood up with Inu Yasha and walked him to the dance floor. All was going great, and kagome was actually enjoying it. But when the slow music came on Inu Yasha was clueless. But Kagome showed him the way, being caught up in the moment, even inspit of herself, she nuzzled in close to inu Yasha, and He put her arms around her, they both didn't want that moment to end. ever.  
  
CONCLUSION Turns out that Hojo had gotten sick and had phoned Kagomes house but she didn't have enough time o even stop a her house to get the message. Inu Yasha and kagome were embarrassed after the dance had ended, but returned to normal after. Alls well that ends well huh???  
  
Wehworlsenflsjdgldljndlkgndlngldnf!!!  
  
@"!L!  
  
}#}#  
  
Surry, but that is the most serious story I have ever written and ii needed at least something weird in it, aside from the spelling, so there you have it. BYES!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
